


Five Pet Names Sherlock Didn't Like (And One He Did)

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko





	Five Pet Names Sherlock Didn't Like (And One He Did)

1.

Sherlock and John were in the sitting room eating breakfast. Sherlock was reading the paper while he sipped his coffee.

"Hey, could you give me the sports page?" John asked.

Sherlock separated the section and handed it to his partner.

"Thanks, sweetie."

Sherlock blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said thanks."

"No, you said, 'Thanks, _sweetie_ ', which... no."

John smirked. "Not a fan of pet names?"

"No, I'm not." 

"Aw, too bad... just calling you 'Sherlock' all the time is dull. Are you sure there aren't _any_ pet names I can call you?"

Sherlock thought this over. "I... don't know. Maybe you'll stumble upon one I can find acceptable."

"So I'll just have to... experiment?" John smiled.

Sherlock smiled back. "Yes, I guess so."

 

2.

They walked away from Lestrade and his team, Sherlock grinning smugly at having solved them crime in less time than it took for Anderson to come up with a good insult. John smiled.

"That was brilliant, darling."

"All in a day's work," Sherlock replied. Then he stopped and turned to John. "'Darling'?"

"Don't like it?"

"No."

John sighed. "I'll keep trying."

 

3.

They sat in the cab, taking a long ride home from the outskirts of London. John was resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon," Sherlock told him quietly. "Then you can go to bed."

"Hmmm, sounds good. But I need a shower first." John smiled up at his lover. "Care to join me, baby?"

"Not if you keep calling me that."

 

4.

They were having dinner at Angelo's. Not only was the food good, but it was free, and Angelo occasionally threw in little extras. It was clear he was glad Sherlock had found himself a nice boyfriend. 

So they sat eating; Sherlock was having risotto while John had lasagna. He wanted to sop up some of the sauce with garlic bread, but it was closer to Sherlock.

"Could I have some bread, angel face?"

Sherlock let out a laugh. "Oh, God no." He laughed again, "Honestly, John is there _anything_ about me that could be considered angelic?"

"Okay..."

"I think you just insulted every angel in heaven with that name. Hell, Lucifer's probably a bit insulted as well..."

"Okay, all right, you've made your point."

"Good. Oh, here's your bread."

 

5.

John and Sherlock were with Lestrade in morgue. Molly was showing them the body of one Louis Lassiter, a small time criminal who'd died when his head had been frozen in liquid nitrogen and smashed.

"I've heard of cold- _blooded_ murder," said Lestrade, "but cold liquid murder?"

"Blood is a liquid," Sherlock pointed out.

"Oh, don't start..."

John let out an exaggerated sigh. "These small time criminals can never get ahead..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of..."

"Oh, lighten up, cuddle-bunny."

Sherlock eyes widened in actual horror. He turned and left.

"I'm joking!" said John as he followed after him. "I'm not really going to call you that!"

 

+1

They lay side-by-side, panting and sweaty.

"Wow."

"Yeah," John agreed. 

"That thing you did with your tongue," said Sherlock. "Where'd you learn that?"

John shrugged. "Just thought I'd try something new."

"Good thinking. It was amazing."

"You were amazing, too, honey."

Sherlock smiled. "Thanks."

There was a pause.

"Did you hear me, Sherlock?"

He nodded. "You called me 'honey'. I think I like it."

"Finally!"

Sherlock laughed. "So... ready for round two?"

"Any time you are, honey!"


End file.
